The FailProof Plan
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: Continuation of Sweet Dreams and TDEMA. Miroku thinks Kagome thinks that he is hideous. So what does he do? He makes a failproof plan, that's what! [Discontinued]
1. Step One: Think Of A FailProof Plan

Title: The Fail-Proof Plan  
  
Author: Gothichika  
  
Summary: Miroku thinks Kagome thinks that he is hideous. So what does he do? He makes a fail-proof plan, that's what!

A/N: Alright. Since I got SOME new ideas, I've decided to extend the story fron a two-shot to a story. But the updates are going to be VERY slow, just to warn you. After all, school IS starting, and it doesn't help to have all honor classes. And math team. And tennis. And...  
  
So, yea. ENJOY!

* * *

Sweet Dreams (Continuation) AKA The Fail=Proof Plan

* * *

Miroku walked around, with nothing to do. Well, actually, he did have something to do, but that didn't mean he had to do it. Right? Of course. Miroku sighed and sat down on a log. Which reminded him...  
  
'Oh, shoot, I was supposed to get some firewood. Oh well, they can wait longer.' He thought.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and looked around. Apparently, someone else was near.  
  
"Yea.....nice...but..."  
  
Make that two people near. Hm...'Maybe they're two girls bathing...' Miroku's hentai mind thought, and smiled.  
  
"So...nightmare..."  
  
Nightmare? Perhaps it was Sango and Kagome. After all, they DID say that they were going to go to a hot spring...and headed toward this area...and Kagome didn't bring her bikito thing...and...  
  
Miroku grinned while his mind thought up very perverted thoughts. And with those in mind, got up and decided to "take a walk" toward the hot spring, minding the twigs and branches that lay scattered on the forest floor.  
  
"And helped me...wasn't..."  
  
The voices were getting louder, meaning that he was getting closer to the treasure. 'How lucky am I?' He thought, noticing steam coming from the left. Turning, he heard someone splashing water. 'Water fight...' He thought. If anyone were to walk up to him right now, they would see a very...scarily perverted look on his face.  
  
"Hehe....don't...me!"  
  
"So...what.....do after..."  
  
Miroku hid behind a bush. 'They're right in front of me!!' He squealed in his thoughts. He was about to peek, but then heard a girl move, and froze. 'Don't want to get caught...not before I haven't saw anything...' And held his breath, only to release it after he heard her get back in.  
  
"So...what did you do after?" He heard...Sango? say.  
  
"Well, I kind of got a little freaked out. I mean, I told you how hideous he was..." Miroku's eyes widened. Kagome thought that he looked hideous? 'I didn't know that...well, I guess we're going to have to fix that won't we?' He thought to himself, and turned to leave the area, but then turned around when remembering the girls. He peeked from behind the bushes...only to see a rock. 'DAMN IT...' He thought, glaring daggers at the rock. 'STUPID ROCK...' Sighing, he turned and left to go back to the campsite to start planning on how to get Kagome to like how he looked. 'Hideous...yea right. She MUST be blind...'  
  
"Poor you. I mean, if I were stuck with a guy as ugly as Tsuyeta, I would probably run. Did you?"  
  
"No...I couldn't. I mean, he was right in front of me...and it wouldn't be very polite, right? I mean, he DID save me from that idiot Sutoya."  
  
"Yea...I guess. I mean, like you said, it was like a nightmare..."

* * *

Miroku walked back to the campsite, thinking, which he still was doing now. He was thinking so hard, he almost didn't hear Kagome and Sango enter the clearing, hair wet and dripping.  
  
"Hello Miroku. Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied. Miroku didn't say anything, which made Kagome look at him weird, but didn't comment.  
  
'Maybe he's just busy...staring at the twigs...' She thought to herself, frowning. 'Why am I so upset that he's not saying hi? I mean...I never did before...oh well. Better get started on dinner. Sun's almost gone.' Kagome thought, looking up at the sky. She sighed and set her things down, grabbing the cooking utensils.  
  
"Um...Miroku? Where's the firewood?" Kagome asked after looking down and finding no brown spots. Well, there were brown spots, but not any that looked like wood.  
  
"Oh! Um..." Miroku stuttered, thinking up an excuse. 'Shit! I forgot all about the wood!' "Um...I...dropped it?" He said, wincing inwardly at the stupid excuse.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "You...dropped it. Right. And why didn't you pick. It. Up."  
  
"Um...I didn't notice...I dropped it?" He answered, and heard Inuyasha snort.  
  
"Huh...right. Well, why don't you and your numb arms go get some more firewood then." Sango suggested, shaking with suppressed laughter. Miroku just nodded dumbly and walked into the forest with other things on his mind other than firewood.

* * *

A few paces into the woods, he stopped and sat down on a log, and continued thinking about the current disaster.  
'So...Kagome thinks I'm hideously horrendous, huh? Well, I suppose I'll just have to prove her wrong, won't I? But how?' He thought, and came up with an idea. 'Yes...I think that just might work. It can't fail. And it'll be fun too.' He thought with an perverted smile and walked back to camp again.

* * *

A/N: Okay. This is REALLY short, I know. Think of it as a...preview to what's comming up. Also, although this is a continuation od Sweet Dreams, it will not have the same plot, though I will mention some scenes from it. So, it's almost like a while new story. And although I said that it would be in TDEMA, I decided not to. HEHE.  
Hope you like it! Expect another story of mine (one-shot) soon. 


	2. Step Two: Touch Her As Many Times As You...

Title: The Fail-Proof Plan

Author: Gothichika

Summary: Miroku thinks Kagome thinks that he's hideous. So what does he do? Make a fail-proof plan, that's what!

A/N: Sorry if all my chapters are short, but it's just, too much homework, and not enough time to brain storm, but I have ideas. So don't worry. Not that this chapter is short...at least to me it isn't... Anyways, this story'll probably only have like...I don't know...ten chappys? Somewhere around that. But I could be off; I never was good at guessing...so yea.

Oh, and about the chapter thing. The first chapter number is the story number. The second one is the continuation number. Just telling you.

* * *

Chapter 2/Chapter 4: Step Two: Touch Her As Many Times As You Can

Inuyasha scowled and watched Miroku. For some strange odd reason, the houshi had been acting weird, and had a determined smell about him for the past two days. Ever since they set up camp in the part of the forest that was just like every other part of the forest. Ever since Miroku came back, all quiet, as if he was thinking, and yet still had his idiotic smile on his face. You know, the naughty one. Ever since Kagome and Sango, who went to the hot springs in the other part of the forest that he didn't know and probably looked the same as the campsite, only with hot, steamy water, came back...

'Wait a minute...' Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to slits and started growling. 'The damn houshi...!!' He snarled and lunged at Miroku, pinning him to the poor, helpless tree behind the monk.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared. Miroku, who was gasping for breath, twisted his face into a confused look.

"W-what ar-re you tal-lking about?!" He gasped out.

"YOU KOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! YOU WERE SPYING ON KAGOME IN THE HOT SPRING, WEREN'T YOU?!"

"INUYASHA!! SIT!" Kagome yelled out after hearing Inuyasha yelling and turned around to find him strangling Miroku. She rushed to the monk's side, who had gotten released when the hanyou had gotten sat. "Oh Miroku, are you alright? Inuyasha didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked him, concerned. Miroku shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Don't fret, I didn't get hurt too much. Probably just a bruise right here for a few days." He answered her and shrugged, pointing to his neck where Inuyasha grabbed him. Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"INUYASHA, YOU BAKA! WHY'D YOU GO AND HURT MIROKU?! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! BAKA! SIT!!" She yelled, satisfied when she heard the thump of Inuyasha getting more in touch with the forest floor for the second time that day. She turned back to Miroku.

"Are you SURE you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Miroku smiled and walked off. Kagome just blushed and went back to Shippou and Sango, ignoring Inuyasha's whining about why he was trying to kill the perverted houshi.

* * *

Miroku grinned. 'Yes. Everything is going according to plan. Perfect. Time for step two.' At that thought, he got a mischievous look on his face and 'muahahaha-ed'...only to fix it when he heard Inuyasha ask him if he was alright after getting badgered by Kagome to do so.

"I'm fine. Just fine." He said, putting on an extra BIG and happy smile and turning around to face Inuyasha and them. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and looked at him, disbelieving, but didn't say anything, afraid to get sat again. Kagome smiled and turned back to Shippou, who was asking her if she had more of that chocolate stuff.

Miroku turned back around and mentally 'phew-ed'. 'That was close.' He thought to himself. 'Don't want them to catch on to my plan. Especially Inuyasha. He may be my friend, but...nuh-uh.' Nodding, he began to plan how to go about phase two.

* * *

The next day started like any other day. The sun was starting to rise, birds were singing, animals were waking up, and don't forget the grumbling of four people walking.

"Inuyasha? May I ask again, WHY we are up at 6:25 in the morning?" Kagome asked, holding a sleeping kitsune named Shippou in her arms.

"BECAUSE we need to get going! We're never going to get the shards in the north if we're lounging on our asses! He answered, talking as if that was the most obvious thing on earth. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.

"But don't you think this is a little absurd? You and I may be able to wake up early, but Kagome and Shippou need their sleep." Miroku noted.

"HEY! What about ME?!"

"Oops! I apologize. Sango too." Miroku added with a sheepish smile. Sango just 'humphed' and walked faster, leaving Kagome, Shippou and Miroku at the end of the clump. Kagome sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm fine Miroku. Just sleepy, that's all. I know this sounds stupid, but I'm kinda jealous of Shippou. I mean, he gets to sleep. But no matter, I still love him. He's like a son to me, you know?" Kagome asked, facing him.

"Of course I understand. However...If you'd like an actual son, I could help..." He volunteered, smiling mischievously and stuck out his hand.

"AAK!" Kagome exclaimed at not only his hand but at his statement. "Miroku!"

"What?" He asked, feigning curiosity. Kagome glared at him.

"Remove your hand of my body before I remove it off yours." Miroku grinned and did so.

* * *

"AAAIIIEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all cringed at once and covered heir ears. "IITT'S SSSSOOOOO CCCEEEUUUUUUTTTTEEEEE!!"

"Stupid wench! It's not cute!! It's a stupid idiotic demon that needs to die!" Inuyasha remarked, his hand moving toward his tetsusaiga.

"NNOOOOO!! Don't KILL it!! It's not even doing anything!" Kagome wailed.

"THE STUPID THINGS EATING EVERYTHING!"

"NUH-UH!! NO ITS NOT! SEE? THERE'S STILL A HOUSE OVER THERE! Oh, wait. Never mind." Kagome sulked. "Still. We shouldn't kill it. I mean, it's too cute!" She said with a nod of her head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and paid no heed to her words and started charging toward the demon.

"INUYASHA? WHAT ARE YOU-SSSSIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL IT!!" She yelled at Inuyasha. He just groaned from the pain shooting up his back and said "FINE! Fine, geez. We won't kill the stupid thing. Geez...stupid wench..."

Miroku chuckled and looked up at the demon that Kagome was so fond of, and mentally rolled his eyes. 'No wonder she doesn't want to kill it...' He thought. Standing right in front of him...or a few thousand feet away was a giant.........

.........bunny demon.

And he supposed he could agree with Kagome. I mean, after all, who would want to kill a bunny? Granted, it was a few...thousand...feet taller, and was eating the towns, or what was left of it, homes, but still, right? 'Kagome has such a soft heart. But she obviously doesn't have a big brain. After all, she DID think I looked horrid. Which reminds me...' After letting the small light bulb on the top of his head burn out, he cautiously moved toward his prey...

* * *

Kagome's face was burning. 'How dare he...I mean, after all those times of telling him not to...how could he DO that? I mean, doesn't he have a HEART? How COULD he? HOW COULD HE? And it was such a cute bunny too...' She thought, unconsciously sniffing.

After MUCH persuasion and many sits, Inuyasha got a TINY signal saying that he could go kill the demon. Of course, it wasn't actually a signal from her, but he used it as one anyways, which, I might add, caused quite a few sits too.

Anyways, that hand gesture was actually directed to Miroku, who, in turn, groped her. Again. And again. And again and again and... Of course, they weren't all at one time, but you get the drift. Which reminded her...'Why does Miroku keep groping ME? Why not SANGO? I mean, not that I want him to grope Sango, but...why Me? And more than usual too.' Her face heated up again, only this time in a tomato red blush.

* * *

Miroku smiled from his position behind the bushes that surrounded the area Kagome was standing in, which was part of the area in which they had set up camp after the bunny demon accident.

'Perfect. Phase two complete. Time for phase three...'

* * *

A/N: There. Done with phase/step two. Like? Minime (latin for no)? Sic (latin for yes)? MAYBE? Truthfully, I thought that the chapter would be MUCH shorter, but hey, I'm not complaining. And I'm guessing that neither are you. =P

R&R!! Please and thank you.

And Thanks Goes Out To:

KittyLynne: Thanks for the review and the suggestion. I reread it, and I have to agree. So, I changed it!! Aren't you PROUD?

Kaguya's Chaos

Amaris-11


	3. Step Three: Compliment Her Every Action

Title: The Fail-Proof Plan

Author: Gothichika

Summary: Miroku thinks Kagome thinks that he's hideous. So what does he do? Make a fail-proof plan, that's what!

A/N: Yea. Um...I apologize in advance for the short chapter. It's just, I was and still am VERY busy this week. I had tennis matches (away) everyday this week until 8 pm, and had to do my homework. I got my first research paper for the year, and an essay for lit. I had tests everyday this week, and had a pound (or more, I'm not sure, I haven't exactly weighed it...) of homework. However, I'm nice, so I put up a chapter. Sides, I didn't want to procrastinate too long. P

However, I DO request that I get more reviews. I don't want to sound GREEDY or anything, but I only have 5 reviews. FIVE. Not a whole lot, to tell you the truth. But, hopefully, I'll get more as the story goes on.

* * *

Chapter 3/Chapter 5: Step Three: Compliment Her Every Action

Kagome was befuddled. VERY befuddled. She just COULDN'T understand it. Like, really couldn't. No matter HOW HARD she tried to figure it out, she just COULDN'T. She sighed and thought 'I guess I'll just have to ask someone, though I doubt they'll know the answer either.' and picked up her Trigonometry book to go ask someone to help her with question eighteen.

Kagome stood up and looked around. She knew Kaede wasn't here; she had went off to another town to help a woman in labor. Inuyasha obviously couldn't help her. No offense to the inu, or anything, but he wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the cookie jar. Sango probably couldn't help her, which left Miroku. Making up her mind, she headed for the meditating monk. 'Or at least, I THINK he's meditating...'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku heard someone come toward him. Opening his eyes just a sliver wide, he saw Kagome's infamous skirt coming towards him and smiled inwardly. 'And just in time for step three.'

Opening his eyes all the way, he stood up, startling Kagome. 'She must've thought I was sleeping.' He thought, thinking about what he thought she was thinking.

"M-miroku. I hope I'm not interfering with your meditation." She greeted him.

'Meditation, sleeping, same thing...' He thought inwardly. Outwardly, he said "Hello Kagome. No, you're not interfering. No need to worry. Besides, even if I were, I'd still make time for you." Kagome blushed and mumbled a 'no need'.

"What did you need, Kagome?" He asked, breaking her out of her 'no need' trance. Kagome snapped her head up and blushed even deeper. "Oh, um...I was wondering if you knew how to solve a question I have." She explained, holding the book out and pointing to the question. Miroku looked down and barely repressed an eek. 'HOLY SHIT! THIS is what Kagome learns in school?! Fuck...and she thinks that I can help her...fuckfuckfuck...Well, I can't just NOT help her...then she'll think that I'm not only hideous, but STUPID too. Hm...Oh! I know!' He thought up an idea and put it to play.

"Hm...well it's not that hard. But I don't think that I should be giving you answers, am I correct? However, I'm sure you'll be able to answer it if you try to."

Kagome looked sullen and nodded. "Yea...I mean, I can't be THAT dumb, right?" Miroku's eyes widened. 'I didn't mean THAT!!'

"I didn't mean THAT Kagome. I meant that you're SMART. You'll be able to figure it out if you use your brain to its full potential."

Kagome perked up immediately. "Oh...um...thank you Miroku. I suppose I could...thank you Miroku. I'll come back to you if I need anymore help!" She said, smiling and skipped off to go sit under her tree and finish the problem.

'Score! Not only did I get away from answering her homework, but I also squeezed it into my plan. I am so good...' He was about to start dancing in circles, but decided against it and settled for his mind instead.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grinned like a fool. 'I did it. I really did it...I solved the question! YES!! I SOLVED THE QUESTION!!!! Miroku was right!!' Remembering Miroku, she promptly jumped up and ran to Miroku, hugging him extra tightly.

"OOF! Kagome...I...can't breathe..." Eye's widening, Kagome let go of him, blushing.

"Oh. I'm sorry Miroku!"

"It's alright. But what, may I ask, was that for? Unless of course, you just couldn't resist my extremely sexy body." He asked, smirking.

"Miroku! Don't be stupid. I hugged you because you were right! I could solve it if I tried my best!" She said happily.

"It?" Miroku asked, hiving forgot about the question that he very cunningly avoided answering.

"The math question?" She reminded him. 'OH!' He remembered.

"Right! You answered it? Good job!" He said smiling. Kagome smiled back and bounced away.

'Don't be stupid. She wouldn't hug you for your body. Remember? She thinks you're HIDEOUS?' He thought. And for some reason, that thought all of a sudden hurt him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hummed, alternating from stirring the ramen and playing with Shippou.

"Kagome? Do you think that this picture is good?"

"Of course Shippou. All your pictures are good, don't be silly." She smiled, looking at the crayon based drawing of Shippou and herself, Shippou standing on her shoulder.

"Really? You think so?" Shippou asked, eyes wide.

"Of course! You're a natural artist." She answered, glancing to her side to smile at her 'adopted son'. At this, Shippou grinned and went back to drawing.

Miroku, having seen all this, decided to step into the screen. "Hello Kagome, Shippou."

Startled, Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hello Miroku! Lunch isn't done yet, sorry. It'll only be another ten minutes or so." Miroku nodded and turned to the kitsune.

"Hey Shippou. Whatcha drawing?" He asked him. Shippou looked up and told him "Me and Kagome. But I'm gunna add you too."

"Really? Can I see?" He asked, squatting to sit next to Shippou.

"Sure!" Shippou held out the picture for him to see.

"Wow. You're a really good drawer Shippou." Miroku told him, unknowingly repeating Kagome.

"You think so too?" He asked, awed that both of his role models...okay one and a half of his role models thought that he was good at drawing.

"Of course." Shippou smiled a wide smile and went back to his masterpiece.

Miroku turned to Kagome. "Ramen?"

Kagome giggled. "Yup. There's nothing else to eat, and even if there was, I doubt Inuyasha would eat it."

"Yea." He agreed. "I don't get why though. Your cooking is fabulous." (A/N: Actually, I'm not quite sure about that. Is that true? Or can she not cook...?)

Kagome blushed. "That's not true..."

"Yes it is. You just don't think so." He said. "As much as Inuyasha loves ramen, I don't think He would like it anymore if I were to cook it." Kagome giggled again and bent down to taste the noodles.

"Perfect. LUNCH TIME!!" She yelled. Miroku winced, being next to her and helped her serve the ramen to the groups occupants.

"Mmmm. This is good Kagome. I told you that your cooking is wonderful." Miroku complimented her cooking.

"Thanks Miroku." She said, and went back to eating. Inuyasha scowled at Miroku, suspicious, but forgot all about it after taking another bit of his precious ramen. Sango just rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and Shippou was too busy eating to notice.

* * *

A/N: That's the chapter. I know. It's short. I warned you up there already. Sorry, I'll try to make it longer next time.

I have good news though. Yup! I got this story outlined, and know the chapter's names, and what it's going to be, etc. And, I know how many chapters there are, unless I change my mind...but anyways, there are so far seven chapters. I got some of the nest chapter already written, but not much. Since this chapter is EARLY, I'll put the nest one late.

Just Joking. Geez...

Thanks:

Sonicwind123

Amaris-11

Remember: MORE REVIEWS!! Or else I'll...I'll...I'll put up a need to have reviews or else I'm not updating thingy!! HAHAHA! So REVIEW!!!!! Click the BLUE button...that's right down there.


	4. Step Four: Be Good to Her, and Do Her Ev...

Title: The Fail-Proof Plan 

Author: Gothichika

Summary: Miroku thinks Kagome thinks that he's hideous. So what does he do? Make a fail-proof plan, that's what!  
A/N: Hey everyone. I'm absolutely sorry for the VERY late update, and I...well, I apologize. P But, it's Thanksgiving week and all, so I decided to start working again. Lol. You should give thanks to me for this, you know! Haha, just joking, unless you really want to! I'd appreciate it! MY thanks are on the bottom of the chap.

Warning: The characters may be a little ooc in this chap. I haven't written for a while, and missed some shows so I kind of forgot how they act. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 4/Chapter 6: Step Four: Be Good to Her, and Do Her Every Bidding

* * *

"Inuyasha! Give it BAAAACK!!!" 

The foresaid hanyou flattened his ears and snicked, running into the forest with her ramen stock. 'Ha! I've got it! Niananana...oh shoot. How do I cook them?'

An "IIIIINNNNUUUYYYAAAASSSSHHHHHAAAAA!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!" brought him from his thoughts and reminded him to run if he didn't want to get pulverized.

And run he did. Unfortunately, he forgot about the darned-

"SSSIIIIIIIITTTTT!!"

SLAM

Que vulgar swear words, some not even invented yet. Instantaniuosly the ramen was ripped from his grasp and Kagome stomped away. "Just for this, you are NOT getting ANY ramen this week!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Hm....this could just be the perfect time to start the nest part of the plan....yes...peerrrrfect...'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, did you get the ramen back? Do you need help on cooking? On anything?"

Kagome looked up to see Miroku standing in front of her, looking...quite anxious to help her.

"No, I don't need help Miroku," she answered with a smile, "but thank you for voluntering!"

"Hey monk! I could use some help here," Sango called, waving a broom and cloth, "perhaps you could help me with YOUR JOB!!"

"Nah, you do it yourself. Don't be lazy Sango." He waved off the 'offer' and walked away, thinking of another thing he could offer to help with, ready to pounce when the moment was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, that said moment wasn't very far away, for just one hour after, Miroku found himself completing part of the step of the plan, very well I might add, helping Kagome clean Keade's hut. After Sango decidedly gave up, since 'Miroku isn't helping at all with HIS JOB!!!" and walked away. So here he was, broom and cloth in hand sweeping the floor while Kagome...well, actually, she wasn't doing anything since Miroku offered tohelp her in everything she did.

"Miroku! Please, let me help you with the sweeping. I'm sure sweeping, dusting, wiping, and cleaning at the same time is quite hard!"

"No Kagome, I'm alright. You don't need to help me with anything! Don't worry!" He said, just barely balancing the bowl in one hand. If it were an anime, Kagome would have sweatdropped.

"Um...Miroku, no offense or anything, but I don't think you can handle all of that at the same time. Why don't you let me sweep or something..." She inched over to the houshi and deftly grabbed the broom out of his grasp and jumped away from his reaction.

'Phew! I got it. Geez Miroku, you're going to drop everything...'

CRASH!!

Kagome jumped at the sudden sound at looked over at Miroku, and wasn't dissapointed. There, at the bottom of the huge dirty pile was the monk himself, sporting a very bruised bottom and ribcage.

"Ooowwww..."

Kagome's eyes widened and rushed to his side. 'I seem to do that quite often.'

"Oh! Miroku! Are you alright? I told you you wouldn't be able to handle it all! Geez...here, grab my hand." He did so, and she quickly pulled him out from underneath the hill. She then pushed, gently, at his stomach to see if it broke under all the weight.

"OW!"

Nope, no broken bones. A few...HUGE...bruises, yes, but no broken things. Kagome shook her head. 'Sigh. What did I say...'

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Well, that didn't work, now did it...ugh...my rib...owww...hm...well, I guess I'm gunna have to go to the next step, since I don't think I'm going to try to attempt to do anything. 'Sides, I'm not sure if Kagome's going to LET me do anything...' Miroku thought, bed ridden until he was fully healed.

* * *

A/N: And there's your...well, very short chapter. Sorry about that. I just couldn't think of anything. I'm currently in the car on my laptop squished in between my grandparents, with none of my notes and no internet, so I don't think I wrote anything I planned to. Damn. I have a feeling I might rewrite it. Trell me If you want me to keep it or not, but I'm leaning torwards rewriting it. 

Heehee...I'm supposed to be doing my homework...oh well. I'll do it later. Hopefully my laptop won't run out of batteries...I'd be doomed if it did. Lol.

BIG Thanks:

Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya  
Mystic Hanyou: That's a great idea...I kinda forgot about the others...lol.  
MMMingler (anonymous)  
ra (anonymous)  
AngelMiko69  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
Lain the Fluff-Master: OMG!! YOU reviewed ME?!?! Wow....I'm so....wow.....I LOVE your stories!! Review again, please? I was soooo...supreised when I saw your review. I mean, really, who would've thought YOU would review me? You're like one of the top writers on my list of top writers!  
Kagome

And since it's Thanksgiving, I want to give an especially BIG thanks to: Amaris-11!! You've reviewed everytime!! Or at least, almost everytime. Your the main reason why I still write story! I don't like to dissapoint. I'd hug you, but I don't think I'm capable of doing so, so here's a BIG bag of cookies. There's at least 50 in there. Lol

REVIEW!! THanks to everyone who did, your the reason why I keep writing! I'm currently striving for 30 (Hee, 30. Others strive for like 100 or something. Lol)!! That's 15-ish more than now, but it may be less. So, click that wonderful blue button down there to help reach my goal!! You know you want to...


	5. DICONTINUATION AN

Right. So...apparently I haven't updated this story in...oh, 3 months I'd say? Maybe four? Well, the fact is, I've kinda given up on this one. Sorry, but I've totally just ran out of ideas, and I see no point continuing this story and just spurting out pointless and (to tell the truth) horrible chapters.

I'm terribly sorry to dissapoint, but this is the end of the story. Unless I _REALLY_ feel like it (and if I find time to write on this story during the summer), there will be no end to this story.

Until then, I'm declaring this story as "DISCONTINUED".

**THIS IS ONLY FOR THIS STORY AND DOES _NOT_ APPLY TO ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES ON FANFICTION . NET!**

If you have any comments on this, or if you'd like to whine (you are totally free to do so, I won't mind and I totally understand if you do so), or if you just want to...:shrug: I dunno, whatever, email me (baka (underscore) inu15 (at) yahoo . com or itsumo.kodomo (at) gmail . com) or comment in my LJ (stabsandkisses).

I thank all my reviewers who have reviewed this story till now, and once again, I'm truly, deeply sorry for dissapointing you all.

Side-note: For those of you who also read my story Never Meant It, the next chapter should be out sometime around the week of June 12. My school will be finished on the 8th or 9th (forgot which), so after my finals and some other plans I have...planned...I will be able to write again. The latest it will be out is in July, but hopefully it won't take that long.


End file.
